


Triple Threat

by KiyoshiTanaka



Series: Baby Bump [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyoshiTanaka/pseuds/KiyoshiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashalynn, Chrystal, and Lennie are all grown up and ready to find their own place in the world.  They all have their own plans--not all of which Jim and Sarek completely agree with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lennie

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said I was done writing in this universe, but I just love it too much. There are small scenes that I just want to write because I can't stop thinking about them. The series will still be considered "finished," since the two main stories are done, but I'll probably add little stories about Jim and Spock's family and life as the ideas come to me.
> 
> This particular story is because I've had more than one person express a desire to see more of the triplets. The triplets were also the aspect of the main stories I was most unhappy with--I would have liked to be able to include more about them. So here's a short little bit about each of them. :)
> 
> It does not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know, and I'll go in and change it. Enjoy!
> 
> KiyoshiTanaka

Lennie stood before the Council of the Vulcan Science Academy, waiting for their verdict. Her parents were standing outside the door, _Sa-mekh_ likely listening closely in an attempt to overhear what was happening—useless, given the soundproof walls. Uncle Bones was out there too, although Lennie wasn’t quite sure why. He _claimed_ it was in case Dad had an allergic reaction to something, but Lennie didn’t really believe him.

The biggest problem was that _Sa’mekh’al_ was _on_ the Council, although his vote was suspended, excepting in the case of a tie.

“ _Lennie Kirk, ko-fu t’Spock, klopal etwel nar-tor du Shi’Oren t’Ek’Tallar T’Khasi,_ ” the president of the Academy said.

Lennie was pleased. She had gotten in. Of course, the man had to add, “ _Panahik mekhlar eh orfik-kel komhin, nam-tor ritsuri nar-tor du. Kopal etwel nash fai’ei rishayan maut zamik V'tosh_.”

So she’d only gotten in because there weren’t enough Vulcans left. They had only overlooked her dad’s humanity and her _sa-mekh_ ’s Human half because they had to. A glance at _Sa’mekh’al_ told her that he clearly disapproved. Daddy always insisted he had been emotionless before Astraea came along. Lennie couldn’t imagine _Sa’mekh’al_ without emotions. The few Vulcans she had encountered—including _Sa-mekh_ —were all less emotional than _Sa’mekh'al_.

But she wasn’t going to put up with this. “Sorry, President L’Vor, but I fail to understand in what way my ancestry affects my admittance to the Academy. For all that Vulcans exalt _Kol-Ut-Shan_ , the majority of you are incredibly xenophobic when met with one of those combinations.” So she was using English just to spite them. No matter that she strived to be more Vulcan than her sisters; she _was_ the daughter of James Tiberius Kirk. “James Kirk is a decorated Starfleet Admiral, the one responsible for the rescue of the majority of Vulcans who _do_ remain and completely Human. Spock is a decorated Starfleet Captain, half-Human, the best Science Officer Starfleet has ever seen, and the man responsible for saving the Vulcan elders, the holders of Vulcan culture itself. I apologize if I find my Human side an asset rather than disadvantage.”

Pride twinkled in _Sa’mekh’al_ ’s eyes, and all the other Vulcans’ faces tightened in disapproval. But they had already admitted her. There wasn’t a damn thing they could do about it now. _Sa’mekh’al_ may not have had a vote, but he held enough sway that they couldn’t withdraw their decision to let her in.

“I see,” President L’Vor replied in highly accented Standard. “Well then, Ms. Kirk, I suppose you will prove to us that being a Human is not a handicap. Remind us what _Kol-Ut-Shan_ truly means while you are here at the Academy.”

“I will,” Lennie promised.

Once she was back outside with her parents and Uncle Bones, her dad said, “Well? What did they say?”

Lennie shrugged. “It was quite predictable, really.”

 _Sa’mekh’al_ interrupted. “She was accepted, of course. And then she rather admirably pointed out the concept of _Kol-Ut-Shan_ to them when they implied being mostly Human would be a hindrance. She has much to prove now, but I am certain she is more than capable of meeting the challenge.”

Uncle Bones sighed. “Typical. The mini-hobgoblin named after me is the one who’s most Vulcan.” He pointed a hypospray at her. “But don’t you go anywhere without your hyposprays, not that I’m now around to look after you. Your allergies are almost as bad as your dad’s.”

“Yes, Uncle Bonesy,” Lennie answered. “I am much more responsible than Daddy.”

“Hey!” her dad objected.

Uncle Bones ignored him. “I suppose this is true. And don’t call me that.”

“I believe that is a lost cause,” _Sa-mekh_ said. “You are doomed to be Uncle Bonesy for all time.”

Let it never be said Vulcans didn’t have a sense of humor.


	2. Chrystal

Chrystal stared at the email in her inbox. She wasn’t sure she wanted to open it or not. She didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t get into Starfleet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Uncle Scotty had taught her everything he knew. And he was the best engineer in Starfleet, whether the other engineers would admit it or not.

She tapped the email open.

> _Ms. Kirk,_
> 
> _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Starfleet Academy on the Engineering Track. If you do not wish to accept your place at the Academy, please contact the head of our Engineering Department, Admiral Theodore Jenkins._
> 
> _If you do wish to accept your place, please arrive at Starfleet Academy on 27 August for orientation and dorm assignments._
> 
> _Congratulations and best of luck,_
> 
> _Admiral Rebecca Castell_

She took a deep breath. She’d gotten in. She was going to be an Engineer.

“Well?” _Sa-mekh_ asked.

She looked at him. “I got in.”

_Sa-mekh_ didn’t look surprised in the slightest—and not just because he was half-Vulcan. “I had no doubt in your abilities. You should inform Mr. Scott as soon as possible. He is likely as nervous about the results as you were. And we can make use of his abilities as a moving man whenever you are ready to move into the dorms.”

Chrystal closed her eyes. She was going to be an engineer in Starfleet. She was going to fix warp cores and make them more efficient and burn her fingers rewiring the ships and get stuck in Jefferies tubes. It was going to be _brilliant_.

§§§

“I’m still not a moving man,” Uncle Scotty grumbled, dumping the last of her clothes on her bed. He said it with a smile, though. “I’m proud of you Chrys. You’ll be great. Maybe even better than me, with a bit of practice.”

Chrystal laughed. “Better than you, Uncle Scotty?” she asked. “Never.”

“It’ll happen eventually,” he said. “Someone smarter than me. Better it be you, someone I can trust with the _Enterprise_ , than anyone else.”

Chrystal smiled. “You want to celebrate?”

“Of course,” he answered. “There’s a pub down the street. Half-off to Starfleet Cadets on Wednesdays. You can buy and I’ll pay you back.”

Chrystal rolled her eyes. Always looking to save money for his technical journals.

§§§

Chrystal walked into her first class—ENG 223, having tested out of the lower-level Engineering courses—and nearly laughed out loud. Uncle Scotty was standing at the front of the room, Keenser at his side. This was going to be a disaster of a course. Uncle Scotty wasn’t the best teacher in the world, even when you knew him well.

He winked at her, grinning. She rolled her eyes. Bastard hadn’t told her he was teaching this course.

On the bright side, she wouldn’t have to put up with what Astraea had had to deal with. She couldn’t imagine being forced to sit through Command Track and Science Track courses taught by their parents. Uncle Scotty was bad enough.

She settled down in a seat halfway between the front of the room and the door. This was going to be fun.


	3. Ashalynn

“Neither.”

“What?” Dad and _Sa’mekh’al_ said at the same moment.

“What do you mean, _neither_?” Dad demanded.

Ashalynn rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to be in Starfleet. I don’t want to go to the VSA. How can I make that clear to you guys. I mean, I know you have some weird competition, about how many of us will go to Starfleet, and how many of us will go to the VSA. So I guess Daddy wins, since he has two and you only have one, _Sa’mekh’al_. Because I’m not going to either.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like science, you guys know that,” Ashalynn complained. “And I’m _tired_ of moving around. I’ve been moving around half my life. These last seven years we’ve been on planet? They’ve been _so much better_ than the years we were on the _Enterprise_.”

Dad looked scandalized. “Better than the _Enterprise_?”

“Don’t like science?” _Sa’mekh’al_ said at the same moment.

It was rather entertaining, how horrified they both were. _Sa-mekh_ was standing a short distance away, clearly trying not to smile.

“Dad, I know that you love space and love traveling and exploring and blah blah blah. But I need to stay in one _place_. I need people my own age, who aren’t on some sort of twisted friend carousel because our parents keep getting reassigned. Now that I’m old enough, I don’t want to have that happen because _I_ keep getting reassigned.” She looked at her _sa’mekh’al_. “Saying I don’t like science isn’t completely true. I just don’t like science for the sake of science. I want to be a doctor. I want to help people.”

“Starfleet always needs doctors,” Dad put in.

“ _No_ ,” Ashalynn answered. “I am going to be a doctor right here on Earth. Maybe someday I’ll move to a colony somewhere, but I guarantee it’ll be an established one where I can stay there for an indefinite period of time.”

Dad stared at her. “Asha, how long have you felt this way?”

Ashalynn shrugged. “I don’t know. It wasn’t so bad when I was little, because I had Lennie and Chrystal, you know? And they were older, but Astraea, Mike, and Seb were always around too. Then you guys were assigned to Earth, and I realized what it could be like—more than just a few kids my own age. But their parents were always moving and everything. I never had the same group of friends for more than a few months. And the longer we’ve been here, the more I’ve wanted that… permanence.”

Dad stared at her and then said, “You can get planetside assignments.” His grin told her that he was joking and had accepted her decision.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

“Uncle Bonesy will be proud at least,” Dad muttered. “Staying in one place practicing medicine. That’s what he always wanted.”

Ashalynn giggled. “Why didn’t he stay, then?”

Dad shrugged. “Lots of reasons. If you want to know, you’ll have to talk to him.”

That was when _Sa-mekh_ said, “For all that he would threaten your dad with papers proving he was mentally unsound, I believe that Uncle Bones was the least stable man on our ship.”

“I’m telling him you said that,” Ashalynn announced.

“Feel free,” _Sa-mekh_ replied. “It will in no way change his opinion of me, nor mine of him.”

Ashalynn rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that after her dad, Uncle Bones was _Sa-mekh_ ’s best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Vulcan in the story, I used these sites:  
> http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/  
> http://vulcanlanguageofficial.tumblr.com/  
> http://vulcanlanguage.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> KiyoshiTanaka


End file.
